


Unwelcoming on Dathomir

by Whobahstank



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facial, Fanart, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Zabraks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: Nightbrothers dealing with a Jedi trespassing on their home
Relationships: cal kestis/nightbrothers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Unwelcoming on Dathomir

**Author's Note:**

> oops i forgot i drew this too. i still love Cal.


End file.
